


Two Perspectives

by manicmadness



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020), toni shalifoe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmadness/pseuds/manicmadness
Summary: Toni Shalifoe is a deep black color while Shelby Goodkind is a blinding white.Toni believes that Shelby is a one page book and only knows how to be a good student, cheerleader, and daughter.Shelby believes that Toni does not care for anyone but herself, but Shelby tends to break that tradition.For an art project Toni and Shelby are paired together and have to draw each others perspectives. This story follows the progression of Shelby and Toni peeling back layers of one another.Shelby isn't as innocent as Toni thinks. Toni isn't as tough as Shelby thinks.Highschool AU!
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic please be nice :)

“Welcome to Art 4 everyone, now I know I don’t have to go over any rules or safety because you are all seniors and have been in art class for 3 years now.” Mr. Hansel spoke to the class as everyone took their seats.

Toni settles in and leans back in her chair waiting for the first project of the semester to be introduced as a blonde cheerleader walks in. Fan-fucking-tastic was Toni’s initial thought. Not that she knows the girl or has any reason to be upset, Toni just rather not have a cheerleader in her favorite class.

Art is Toni’s sanctuary from her shit reality. Basketball is another escape for Toni, but she can't relax while playing. While creating art, Toni’s mind truly leaves this planet to her safe happy place. But now the reverie that Toni enjoys during 6th period will crumble with a bubbly cheerleader.

The blonde greets Mr. Hansel with a peppy “Howdy! My name is Shelby, I was supposed to be in Mrs. Brooks class but she ran out of seats so here I am!” Toni tries not to stare but the gigantic white bow on the back of her head was making it hard, not to mention her voice projected like a megaphone.

“Welcome to my class Shelby, you can have the open seat next to Toni. I’m about to present the first major project of the semester.” Mr. Hansel greeted her with friendliness and continued to pull up the rubric.

The words “TWO PERSPECTIVES” written in big letters headed the rubric, followed by “An insight to your peers”. As Toni registers that this will be a partner project Shelby sits down next to her. “Fuck” Toni whispered under her breath, realizing she will probably be paired with the blonde since they are table mates. “Is everything okay?” Shelby attempted to whisper over to Toni. “Just fucking peachy” is Toni’s only reply and it’s dripping with sarcasm. Toni could’ve sworn she saw a flash of pain on Shelbys face, but a moment later it disappeared and was replaced with a small smile.

“Well I’m Shelby Goodkind, what’s your name?” Shelby attempted to start a conversation but Toni managed to keep it brief. “Toni Shalifoe” is all she spat out. Shelby got the hint and turned to the front reading the project guidelines.

Toni’s luck seemed to change when Mr. Hansel said that they will have one small project before starting the partnership in two weeks.

Toni has two weeks till project hell begins.

**\- Two Weeks Later -**

During her lunch period Toni usually spends her time in the art room, either working on a piece or finishing homework. Today, Toni is struggling to complete the calculus assignment she ignored last night. With a frustrated grunt she throws the calculator down, completely defeated by numbers. If that wasn't enough, today is the start of the perspectives project. Toni has been in a foul mood all week and it seems as if it won't change anytime soon.

“Need any help” a quiet voice pops in from behind Toni. Immediately she knew who it was, Shelby Goodkind. For a solid minute Toni is silent, debating if her pride is worth more than her grade. The answer is no. Toni turns and faces the blonde and is taken aback at how tall she is, she has a solid couple inches on Toni.

Clearing her throat Toni replies “If you know how to do calculus you are welcome to try” and faces back towards her workspace.

“Oh calculus is a breeze for me, I don't know why but I just get numbers. Catch me trying to write a paper though and I'm completely stuck.” Shelby Goodkind replies and sets her stuff down in her usual spot but this time she scoots her chair over closer and Toni swears she can smell Marc Jacobs perfume. It smelled devine.

The past two weeks was not absolute hell like Toni expected, she began speaking to Shelby through small conversations about their artwork and styles. Shelby began learning the way Toni works and when to not poke the bear or when there's an all clear to carry on a conversation. Toni found out that Shelby is from Texas and moved here this past summer because her dad got a new preaching position. Shelby realized she needed to read between the lines that Toni drew out and figured that there weren't any parental figures in her life. They realized that they have opposite preferred mediums, Toni used oil pastels while Shelby used chalk pastels. They were almost friends, even if they are opposite ends of the color spectrums. A blinding white and a deep black.

Shelby begins punching numbers in the calculator and essentially does the whole worksheet for Toni. While Shelby is focused Toni starts to sketch something in her notebook, before she knows it she's drawn a perfume bottle. It's a rough sketch but it has a touch of delicacy that is unexpected from her.

“All finished!” Shelby slips the paper towards Toni. “But you owe me.”  
Toni raises a brow “Alright I'll bite, what's the trade?”  
“You, Toni Shalifoe, have to hangout with me tonight after cheer practice” Shelby folds her arms in victory.  
“Hate to break it to you Texas but I have work right after practice” Shelby's shoulders deflated and Toni almost felt bad for letting her down, but only almost.  
Before Toni can catch herself she spits out in one breath “But I don't have work Friday so I'm free then” she quickly adds “You know I have to see what your perspective on life is or whatever and I want to ace this project so..”  
Shelby smirks and sighs “You're gonna wish you didn't tell me that because that means you have to go to the football game Friday night and watch me cheer”  
“Fine, whatever to get the grade” Toni holds out her hand to complete the deal.  
“It's a pleasure doing business with you” Shelby shakes her hand and only lingered for a second too long.


	2. Icebreakers & Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Friday and its 6th period. 
> 
> Shelby and Toni have to do a few icebreakers. Marty makes a claim. Shelby knows she feels something for Toni. Toni is ignoring her emotions.

Friday Morning - 2nd Period 

“So explain to me how I have been trying to get you to come to a football game for 3 years and you always say no” Martha cocks her head “and all Shelby has to do is bat her pretty lashes and toss her blonde hair over her shoulder and you say yes?” Toni knows exactly what Martha is insinuating. 

“Marty, come on it's not like that, you know about this project and it's a part of the assignment to get to know your partner so I'm just doing this for a grade” Toni defends herself.

“If you say so Shalifoe” Marty remarks as the bell rings.

\- 6th Period - 

Shelby walks into the art room with an extra pep in her step, whether it be due to the fact that there is a football game tonight or that she is about to see Toni. Either option is alright with Shelby.

“So are you gonna bail on me tonight?” Shelby questions.  
Toni sits up “No I am not going to bail, I am a woman of my word”   
“Alright then I expect you and Marty to be front row watching me.”  
Tonis' heart skips a beat.   
“I won't be there to watch just you, I have a few friends playing too.”  
“Well I would like to see you try and pay attention to them while I'm doing my thing.” Shelby remarks. Toni chuckles at that and the school bell signals the start of class.

“Okay everyone so as you know we start our partner projects today, all I am asking for the next week is to get to know your partner and decide what mediums each of you want to use. For this assignment everything is free game. The way your grades will be determined is through my evaluation as well as your partners. The one rule is that you have to share the canvas.” 

Mr. Hansel begins to pass out sheets of paper that are riddled with questions. “This is just a few questions to help you break the ice with your partner.” 

“Damn, sounds like Mr. Hansel is getting everyone to speed date.” Toni drums her pencil on the desk while reading over a few of the questions.   
“If I didn't know any better I would assume that's his goal.” Shelby smirks at Toni, she cant help but stare at her curls. Shelby’s fingers itch to run her fingers through the strands but she resists. 

Toni clears her throat and Shelby knows she's been caught staring, a blush splays across both of the girls cheeks.

“Okay Texas, what’s your full name?” Toni readys her pencil.  
“Don't laugh okay” Shelby bites her lip.   
“No promises”  
“It's Shelby Elaine Goodkind” Shelby tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear out of embarrassment.  
“Now why would I laugh at that, Elaine is a beautiful name.” Toni smiles down at her paper and writes the response.   
“Okay Shalifoe, what's your full name?” Shelby clicks her pink pen, ready to write.  
“Toni Rowan Shalifoe” Toni confidently states.  
“So youre telling me that Toni is not a nickname?” Shelby raises an eyebrow in question.  
“Ughhhhhhhhhhh, I can't lie to you, no it's not a nickname.”   
“Well spit it out”   
“Antonia” Toni says barely a whisper.  
“Antonia huh? I've never heard of that, but I really like it.” Shelby jots down.   
Toni shifts uncomfortably. “Well thank you, but I swear if you tell anyone I will dye your hair red.”   
“Woah there, no need to get agro, I won't tell a soul. Maybe just my cat Ginger” Shelby shoots a reassuring smile.   
“And you cannot call me it, under any circumstances” Toni threatens.  
“Alright alright, I get it. Let's move onto the rest of the questions.” Shelby almost places her hand on Toni’s as a sign of comfort but decides against it. 

The girls swap questions back and forth. Shelby learns that Toni’s favorite color is red, Toni learns that Shelby loves the color lilac. Toni finds out that Shelby has two siblings, Spencer & Melody, and of course a orange tabby cat named Ginger. Shelby prefers to wear Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume and Toni prefers to wear Ck Be cologne by Calvin Klein. Toni is left handed while Shelby is right handed.

“We really could not be more opposite Shelbs'' Toni sighs when it's her turn to talk about her homelife.   
Shelby catches that her home life is a sore subject and interjects “You dont have to tell me if you dont want to”  
“Nah it's fine, I'll give you the spark notes version” Toni bounces her legs and begins the story.

“So my dad has been a no show since day one. My mom treats rehab like a fucking white castle, the whole wash rinse repeat type thing. I've had some shitty foster homes like every kid in the system, and any time I was in a shithole I stayed with Marty's family. Pretty much my only family are the Blackburns, but I don't mind it. Luckily my current foster home is a fucking dream.” Toni stretches back in her chair getting more comfortable with the vulnerability.

“It's this older couple who never have kids and I know they are in it just for the money, but they are always travelling. I only see them about every two weeks, they come home, repack, buy groceries for me and if I'm lucky, leave me some cash.”   
Toni stops and Shelby waits for more.  
“And I guess that's it Texas” 

“Well I’m not going to write all that down on the sheet because it seems too personal, and I know you like your privacy.” Shelby reaches out and actually places her hand on Tonis' wrist.  
“But thank you for sharing that with me, you can trust me.”   
Toni can smell her perfume because the blonde is so close. She clears her throat.  
“Don't mention it”   
The bell rings before anything else could be said on the topic. Toni slings her backpack over her shoulder and is about to walk out.  
“So I better see you tonight, meet me by concessions at halftime alright?”   
“Sounds like a plan Texas” Toni calls out over her shoulder.   
Shelby is left with an empty feeling as soon as Toni leaves the room. Guess it wasn't the football game she was excited for after all.

Toni is blasting music in her headphones as she walks to her last class, calculus, and she cannot get the smell of Shelbys perfume out of her nose.   
"Its just for the grade alright, get your shit together Shalifoe" Toni says to convince herself.  
But alas her attempts fall short because during 7th period Toni is continuing her sketch of a certain perfume bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me.... but we do not get to the football game till next chapter. I wanted them to get to know each other more and establish a little bit more trust. I also wanted to write a little bit of gay panic. I literally don't edit these because I don't want to so if there are typos plz forgive me. I also don't really know how to format a better way on AO3 yet so bare with me. Don't forget to comment what you'd like to see and leave kudos!!
> 
> \- love manicmadness


	3. The Football Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its here the football game!!! Shelby accidentally makes a confession. Toni comes to terms. Marty has to leave. 
> 
> Toni is nervous and Shelby is excited. Shelby is definitely not the perfect angel she has made herself out to be. Toni is more interested in the real Shelby than she convinced herself to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mention & consumption of alcohol.  
> Again, I don't edit this so sorry about typos. 
> 
> Vocabulary to help with understanding.  
> Run-through-banner: a huge painted banner made by the cheerleaders for the football players to run through as an entrance to hype up the team and crowd.  
> Flock: they are called different things at different schools but it's basically a group of students that run through the stands during the game to get people excited and help the cheerleaders get the crowd involved. They also hold up the banner for the football players.  
> Stunt Group: the groups of cheerleaders that hold the flyer up in the air and toss her.  
> Flyer: the girl getting tossed and held in the air (Shelby is a flyer)

Toni just finished tying her vans when Marty texts that she’s here. She throws on her tan Carhartt jacket and locks the door behind her. She's wearing light wash skinny jeans and a red fitted tank top. Her hair is down in it's usual wildness.

“Helloooo Shalifoeeeee” Marty warmly greets her.  
“Hey Marty” Toni chuckles back.  
“Ready to go watch your girl?” Marty jokes  
“Okay one, she’s not my girl. Two, you know this is just so I can know her perspective.” Toni gives Marty a pointed look.  
“Mhmm” is all Marty has to say, she knows her best friend better than that.  
Toni pulls out her phone

Text Messages  
Toni: Just left my house, this better be worth it.  
Shelby: I promise to make it worth your time Antoniaaaaa  
Toni: Shelby Elaine, strike 1. If you get 3 I’m ditching the game.  
Shelby: I’d like to see you try.  
Toni: Whatever, smile big for me Texas ;)

Shelby’s heart does a flip and her stomach is filled with butterflies. To calm herself she puts on one last coat of lipstick. Everything had to look perfect. Shelbys uniform is white, black, and yellow and short enough to make her father raise an eyebrow. Perfect indeed.

“Alright ladies we are leaving here in 2 minutes, get your shit together, do your last touches, whatever. But if I leave here before you, your ass will pay at practice on Monday.” Shelby yells over the music and other girls talking. The other cheerleaders start shuffling their way out of the locker room and towards the stadium.  
Shelby checks the stalls to make sure everyone is out and takes one last look at herself. She fluffs her hair for extra luck.  
“It will be a great time.” She says before exiting, her nerves are on fire and she's not about to admit why. 

Marty parks her car and the two girls decide to take a shot before going into the stadium.  
“Toni what is this shit?” Marty sputters after downing the sour liquid.  
“I donno, some expensive vodka. I swiped it from my foster house, found it in a cabinet under the sink. It had dust on it so I know they won't look for it.” Toni takes the shot like a champ and turns to Marty.  
“Another one???” Marty asks in shock.  
“Yeah we both ate so we need to take another to feel something, plus you aren't driving home for another 4 hours” Toni hands the bottle back to Marty.  
“I think you just need more liquid courage and you don't want to admit it.” Marty takes another swig, this time it goes down easier.  
Toni definitely needs the liquid courage and she needs to be loose so people don’t get on her nerves.  
“Mmmmm something like that.” Toni takes the bottle back for her turn. 

Believe it or not but the past summer Toni discovered that alcohol actually calms her aggressive side. It doesn't make much sense but it calms her system, she's more relaxed, less inclined to go aggro. They don’t drink often but this was a special occasion. 

“Hannah, Mak, Lilly, Deb” Shelby gets 4 cheerleaders attention.  
“Start taping up the run-through-banner and go give it to the Flock. Afterwards start warming up your stunts” Shelby turns to her stunt group.  
“Alright let’s warm up.” She wipes her hands on her skirt and steps into her teammates hands and they begin their routine. 

Marty leads them to the student section, after a few greetings to other friends Toni turns to finally look at the field. Toni does a double take when she sees Shelby high up in the air on one leg and turned away from the crowd. Toni’s mouth is wide open out of shock and chooses to keep staring. Shelby effortlessly pops down and says a few things to the surrounding girls, obviously happy. Then goes back up into the hair to do another trick that is beyond Toni’s knowledge. Toni realizes Shelby was right, it will be hard to watch anyone but her. 

After her warmup Shelby scans the crowd looking for Toni. She spies her on the 4th row next to Marty, crossing her arms she keeps staring until Toni notices. When she does, Shelby flashes her “Texas Smile” at the dark haired girl and Shelby swore she saw a blush underneath her freckles. Feeling as if she won she turns to her squad and huddles them up.

“Okay the boys are coming out in two minutes, go to your spots on the field to get announced and when the boys run out come back here to begin kickoff.” Shelby orders the girls and they follow suit. 

“Welcome to your Friday night football game! Please look to the field as we introduce our state champion cheer team!” The speaker's voice booms over the stadium and Toni can’t help but track a specific blonde out onto the field.  
The speaker goes through each girl and the only one left is Shelby. Toni can see her prize winning smile from the stands and her heart flips. Shelby waves athe the crowd with pom poms in hand as the announcer begins.  
“Senior Captain, Shelby Goodkind.” Toni doesn't know why she is holding her breath as Shelby does a backflip. Toni thinks there might be more to Shelby than she originally thought. She was pulled out of her trance when the announcer spoke up again.  
“Everyone get on their feet, you know them and you love them. Welcome your red hot Hopewell Lake Firebirds” The crowd roars as the band begins playing. 

It’s halfway through the second quarter and Toni doesn't know the score, but she does know the number of times Shelby has been thrown in the air. It’s eight times. She does know the number of times Toni was caught staring, only four, two by Marty and two by Shelby herself.  
Martys phone rings.  
“Oh you’ve got to be joking.” She answers the call, plugging one ear so she can hear the person on the other line.  
“Mom Im at the football game”  
“Okay okay I get it, I’ll be there soon.” Marty ends the call and gives Toni a disappointed look.  
“We have to go?” Toni questions.  
“Yep, mom's car isn't working so she can't pick up my brother from practice.” Marty starts to gather her things. Toni weighs her options, leave now without even talking to Shelby, stay and walk home. Toni decided to stay, walking home from school is normal and the weather is alright.  
“I'm gonna stay, I promised Shelby I would meet her at halftime and if I dont keep my word I'm scared she will make me pay by taking me to church.”  
“Alright but if you need a ride home just call me.” Marty hugs Toni goodbye and it is now halftime. 

Toni walks to the lowest layer of stands that overlook the sideline and Shelby stands on her toes to meet her.  
“Come down underneath by concessions!” Shelbys voice is raspy from cheering.  
Toni stuffs her hands in her pockets and slyly says “Okay Captain”

Shelby’s running off of adrenaline and endorphins from the night and she makes her way to meet Toni. She spies the girl leaning against a wall with her hands in her pockets, blatantly staring at Shelby. She skips over and without thinking gives Toni a hug, Toni was stiff for a second and then returned it. 

“So you owe me big time Shelby Elaine.” Toni playfully remarks.  
“What exactly for?” Shelby crosses her arms.  
“My ride just left me so I'm going to have to walk home tonight.” Toni is back leaning against the wall.  
“Oh that’s no big deal, I can drive you home!” Shelby’s smile grows wide and so does Tonis.  
“You sure? I kind of live far out there.”  
“All the more reason, I'm not going to have you walk home at night that far.” Shelby makes a good point.  
“Alright but you still owe me” Toni nudges her shoulder. 

The pair walk to the concession stand to order water for Shelby and Takis for Toni. Shelbys phone goes off and a smirk comes across her face.  
“Oh no what is that look for, I don't like that look?” Toni examines.  
“Are your foster parents still out of town?” Shelby is giddy with excitement.  
“Yes”  
“So you don’t have a curfew?” Shelby pokes Toni's chest.  
“Correct, what is it Shelby?” Toni interrogates.  
“Well you and I are going to a little bonfire at my friend Dels place.”  
Before Toni can complain Shelby interrupts her.  
“No you cannot get out of this, plus there will be drinks, music, and games. It’s my real friday night, you want to get an A on this project right?” Shelby pleads.  
“Wait, what the fuck? You drink?” Toni cannot believe what she is hearing.  
“Yes I know it's a shock, but it's hush hush, being a preacher's daughter and all.” Shelby can tell Toni is hesitant, so she grabs the girls hands.  
“Come on Toni, it’ll be fun!!”  
“Alright fine” Toni squeezes her hands back and then drops them. 

The game continues on as before, Toni discovers their school is winning and she knows that Shelby has been in the air now 18 times. Toni is anxious for the night ahead of her, she comes to the conclusion that Shelby has layers. With the alcohol and all the other mixed signals she's been sending, there is a lot to unpack. She shakes off her worries as the game ends. 

They are walking to Shelby's black jeep and hop in.  
“So the plan is for me to run home and shower, and pack a bag'’ Shelby puts the car into reverse and pulls out of the stadium.  
“Don’t mention the bonfire to my parents, Im just going to tell them Im staying at Dels. They dont need to know the details.” Shelby points out.  
Toni’s palms are sweating, she is going to meet her parents, her preacher dad.  
“Are you sure your parents will be cool with me? Cause Im all.” Toni waves herself up and down.  
“Im sure they wont even think of it.” Shelby puts on a thick southern accent.  
“My Shelby would never be friends with a gay person.” Shelby laughs.  
“Little do they know their daughter is not completely straight.” The words slip out of Shelbys mouth before realizing. The car is silent for a solid minute.  
“Well you could've had me fooled, except I can pick up on flirting pretty well.” Toni tries to joke.  
“Yeah I haven’t really come to terms with it yet so I joke as a coping mechanism, please don't tell anyone.” Shelby turns to look at Toni with desperate eyes.  
“Of course.” 

Soon they pull up to Shelby's house and go through the backdoor, they enter the living room and are met with her parents.  
“Hey babydoll, great game, you looked amazing.” Her dad complimented.  
“Just gorgeous darling” Her mom looks up from her phone.  
“Now who is this?” Mr. Goodkind asks.  
Shelby cuts in before saying anything. “My friend Antonia, you know that partner project for art? She’s my partner so I'm bringing her to Dels tonight so she can see from my perspective or whatever.”  
“Well that’s fun, what a cool way to make new friends. It is nice to meet you Antonia.” Mrs. Goodkind's reply is sincere.  
“It’s nice meeting you as well.” Toni's voice can’t help but shake.  
“Well I'm gonna shower and pack a bag and then head out before it's too late.” Shelby begins up the stairs and Toni follows.

Mr. Goodkind calls out. “Remember Shelby..”  
“God is always watching, yes daddy I know.” Shelby rolls her eyes at Toni. They get to her room and Shelby shuts the door behind her. Shelby begins taking off her uniform and Toni quickly looks away.  
“Sorry about using your full name, it just seems more straight, and if they think you’re gay they might catch on to my act.” Toni clears her throat and looks back at Shelby.  
“No worries, I totally get it.” She says cooly. 

Shelby walks into her connecting bathroom and starts taking off her makeup and brushing out her ponytail. Toni decides to take a glance. The muscle definition on Shelbys legs is an absolute godsend to Toni. Her eyes wander up her back and can’t keep her mouth shut.

“Fuck Shelby, I had no idea you were so ripped.” Toni tries to play it cool. Shelby turns and walks towards Toni.  
“Well it comes with the territory with cheer I guess.” Shelby can’t help but notice where Toni’s eyes are looking, the nike check on her sports bra. Shelby giggles.  
“What are you laughing at?” Toni comes back to earth.  
“Oh nothing, just how you can’t help staring at the girls.” Shelby begins picking out clothes.  
Toni leans her head back and lets out a hardy laugh.  
“The girls oh my god Texas, you’re so strange.”  
Shelby ignores her jab. “Well they are prize winning so I don't blame you.” She motions to the pageant crown on a shelf.  
“I guess you're right.” Toni lays on her back on the plush comforter, if she stays standing she is not responsible for what actions she might take.  
“I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can go.” Shelby sneaks off into the bathroom.  
“Mhmm” Toni mumbles back and closes her eyes to the sound of the shower.

Toni sits back up after she is sure Shelby is in the shower. She brings her hands to her face and pushes them through her hair. The images of Shelby are swirling in her head and Toni knows that feeling, desire. Fuck, she thought, this was not supposed to happen. To make things worse the room smells exactly like Shelby, that damned perfume. Toni can’t keep and begins walking around the room looking at her crowns. When that fails she decides to lay back down and close her eyes, breathing in the intoxicating air.

20 minutes later Shelby turns off the shower and steps out. She towel dries her hair and brushes it through. Shelby puts on basic jean shorts and a sweater plus a few layers of mascara and chapstick. She steps out of the bathroom to a snoring Toni. Shelby can’t help but stop are take in how peaceful Toni looks and how damn cute it is. She quickly packs a bag of clothes for both her and Toni. Sitting on her bed and nudging Toni.  
“Wake up sleepy head we have a bonfire to go to.”  
Toni rubs her eyes and sits up in her elbows.  
They are dangerously close and as soon as Toni realizes this she scrambles off the bed.  
“Okay let's go!” Toni says a little too enthusiastically. 

The couple sets off downstairs and says goodnight to the Goodkinds. Shelby shoves her bag into the backseat and afterwards goes to a set of bushes on the far side of her garage, Toni just stares from the passenger seat. She pulls out a bottle of Tequila from the bush and Shelby playfully holds the bottle over her head. Toni realized she could definitely get used to having this girl around.

“Damn, you are full of surprises huh?” Toni takes the bottle from her.  
“Hell yeah, I am. I have to make this small town exciting.” Shelby turns on the car and they are back on the road.

The electricity in the air between them on the drive over is energetic, windows down and music loud. Toni stares at the blonde as she is singing the words to Olivia O’briens “Call Me”. Toni has never seen her so carefree and she quickly figured out it's something Toni won't be able to live without. Shelby looks over to Toni and grabs her hand as the chorus begins and is making Toni dance along with her. They continue this way till the song ends, but Shelby doesn’t let go of the brunette's hand. They pull up to the back of what Toni assumes is Dels property, a few people are gathered around with drinks in hands and a bonfire is raging. 

Hopping out of the car Shelby holds up the bottle. “The party has arrived people and I have a guest so be nice.” They all cheer in response, and Shelby takes a swig of the tequila. Shelby looks back and gives Toni a flirty wink.  
“Lets see how much you like my perspective Shalifoe.”  
Toni grabs the bottle and takes a gulp from it. “Sounds like a bet Texas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hot people (yes that was a reference to the bonfire). Speaking of the bonfire that will be in the next chapter and let me tell you, it will be a slow burn. 
> 
> Thinking about changing the rating on this fic. Let me know what you guys think!! 
> 
> \- Love, manic madness


End file.
